The Lost Boy
by ShatteredOwl
Summary: Annabeth is a princess who lost her mother before she can remember. Her only true friend is her butler, Harold. One day after eating DInner, she sees a boy in the woods behind the castle, woods she was told to never enter. The boy collapsed and she ran in to help him. Years later Annabeth and him fall in love but Annabeth is supposed to marry a prince from another village/


**Fredrick's P.O.V.**

I stood up from my throne and walked down to the front door where my wife, Athena, stood waiting for me. She was holding our three week old baby, Annabeth. Athena had a look of true love on her face when she looked at our beautiful baby girl. Two guards stood in front of us, holding the door handles. We were about to present Annabeth to the kingdom. THe guards opened the doors and we walked out on to the steps. There was a large crowd of people waiting for us. They applouded and cheered when we walked out.

I held up my hand, a sign for silence. As silence fell over the crowd, I put my arm around Athenas waist and smiled at her. SHe smiled back and we looked out at the crowd.

"Her name is Annabeth Elizabeth Chase." I said loudly. Everyone applauded and cheered. "Born to us on the 12th of July. Weighing eight pounds and twelve ounces." More cheers. Athena handed Annabeth to me. We were excepting presents from the people who were giving. It was not required. Athena was talking with a woman from the village and I was holding Annabeth and talking to a woman and her daughter. I heard a gun shot. There were screams and lots of noise. Annabeth started crying. My eyes flew to Athena. I did not see her. There was more gun shots. I ordered the gaurds to leave me, find the gunnman, protect the people. They did as told. One of the guards, one who's wife was pregnant, stayed with me. He refused to leave my side. I heard more gun shots. The man fell, blood dripping from his mouth. Annabeth was still crying. I had no time to cry. There would be a service in this mans honour, seeing as he had jumped in front of me, prtecting me and Annabeth from a bullet. I closed his eyes and then scanned for the crowd for Athena. I saw her with the woman she had been talking to moments ago.

I started running over, Annabeth in my arms. Before I could reach her, The gunnman shot a few more bullets, one landing right in Athenas chest. I fell to my knees beside her. I held her in my free arm. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. All of the chaos around me melted away. I'm not sure how long we were like that before a guard came runnning over.

"Your Majesty." He said. I looked at him. He didn't seem to notice Athena. "The man was caught. We have told the people to return to their homes as we sort out the matter. Where is Que-" HE suddenly noticed Athena. He put his hand to his chest. As the body of my wife was taken away from me, I realized that my baby would never know her mother.

 **Seven years later**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I was just released from my toutering session and I was out in the gardens. My mothers grave was out there. It was always so peaceful there. I wish I had met her. I heard so many stories about her, all the great things she did for the kingdom. My father told me he would tell me the story some day. I ask everyday. He always tells me the same thing.

"When your older." With a sad smile. We have pictures of her around the castle but I think they just make father sad. He told me that she died when I was very young and that lots of people died that day but he never told me anything else. People always tell me that I look just like her. I climbed the tree in the garden and sat in a branch. I was lost in thought when I heard the butler, Harold, call me.

"Princess Annabeth!" He called. I don't know how many times I have told him to just call me Annabeth. Harold is a little younger than my father who is 37. He's pretty much my best friend seeing as I'm not really allowed outside of the castle without a guard or harold who is trained to be a gaurd. He tells funny jokes and likes to play with me. "DInner's ready." He said, walking over to the tree. He knew I loved the tree. I climbed down. By the time I got to the ground, he was back at the patio. I went inside and washde my hands and face. My father was at the end of the large dining table. I never liked how big the table was. I sat next to him. There was a small feast at the end of the table that we sat at. He asked me how the tutoring was and how I liked the tutor.

"Tutoring is great." I said. "Liam is nice, and funny." I said. Liam. Is my tutor. He has light brown hair and brown eyes. After eating I was dissmised from the table. I went back out to the tree but I didn't climb it. I walked past it, towards the woods behind the castle. I had always wondered what was back there but was never allowed to go in to the woods. I looked in and saw someone walking around. They looked short, like me. They were walking about twenty feet from the line of trees I was lookin in from and they were walking in a parrallel line from it, walking away from the village. I realized the figure had a limp. They collapsed. I jumped.

"Are you ok?" I asked, running in to the woods that I was told never to go into. It was a boy, about my age. He had black hair which was caked in dirt. All showing skin was covered in dirt, he had cuts on his face and hands.

"Harold! Harold!" I called. I heard running. Harold saw me.

"What are you doi-" He noticed the boy. He came in to the woods and picked up the boy. He carried him towards the woods with me following. Harold walked towards the spare bedroom next to mine and put the boy on the bed, he then went to get a medic, telling me to stay with the boy. After a few minuets the boys eyes opened and his startling green eyes met my grey ones.


End file.
